1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner, a liquid developer, a dry developer, a developer cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
A method such as electrophotography, in which image information is visualized through an electrostatic charge image, is currently being used in various fields. In electrophotography, an electrostatic latent image is formed on an image holding member through charging and exposure processes (latent image forming process); the electrostatic latent image is developed using an electrostatic charge image developer (hereinafter, sometimes, simply referred to as a “developer”) containing a toner for developing an electrostatic charge image (hereinafter, sometimes, simply referred to as “toner”) (developing process); and the developed image is visualized through transfer and fixing processes. As developers for dry development, there are two-component developers including toner and a carrier and single-component developer including a magnetic or nonmagnetic toner only.
A curable toner having, for example, UV curability for improving resistance and the like is known.
On the other hand, a liquid developer for wet development is obtained by dispersing toner particles in an insulating carrier solution, and, for example, a type in which toner particles containing a thermoplastic resin are dispersed in a volatile carrier solution and a type in which toner particles containing a thermoplastic resin are dispersed in a refractory carrier solution are known.